


but her smile was sunshine

by JadeJem



Series: her everything [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2 am shenanigans, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste is an Asshole, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, Exasperated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Goofy kids, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ice Skating, Lovesick Adrien Agreste, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Relationship Goals, Shenanigans, date, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: He had this way of knowing her like no one else did; he filled in her empty patches, kissed away her bruises, and kept her from sleeping by taking her out on dates at ungodly hours of the morning.Even so, she found that he was her everything.





	but her smile was sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Post-reveal trash located here. You have been warned.

“Adrien,” Marinette sighed, her head rolling against his shoulder with a tired slump, “where are we going? It’s 2 AM.” 

Chat Noir grinned down at her, arm encircled around her waist as they walked through the dark, quiet streets of Paris. “It’s a surprise.” 

Marinette glanced up to shoot an unimpressed (albeit tired) look at him. “The last time you said that, I ended up covered in silly string.” 

With a suppressed snicker, Chat nodded sagely. “One of my better pranks.” 

Marinette whacked him weakly before receding deeper into her shawl. “If I die, I want you to tell my parents that it was murder; that it was intentional homicide.” 

“Oh, hush,” Chat laughed, hugging her closer amidst the frosty air. “You’re not going to die.” 

Marinette grumbled dubiously, but continued to allow him to lead her. 

“We’re almost there,” Chat promised. “Can you close your eyes?” 

Marinette nodded against his shoulder and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. “Why are you transformed, by the way?”

“What creep is going to walk up to a gorgeous girl if she has a superhero glued to her side?” 

“Fair.” 

Marinette walked blindly for the next couple of minutes, swathed in the warmth of her coat and her partner. 

“Okay,” Chat finally said, prompting her to open her eyes by drumming his fingers on her hip. “Open your eyes.” 

Spread out before Marinette, in all of its glory, was an outdoor ice skating rink set up with a fantastic view of the Eiffel Tower. The ice glistened teasingly under the soft beams of moonlight, and Marinette found herself slipping from Chat’s grasp to walk forward and admire it. 

“It’s always so busy here,” she said quietly, taking in the emptiness of the area with wonder. 

“Not at 2 AM,” Chat stated, wrapping around her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder. “It’s technically closed, but I don’t think they’ll get _me_ in trouble.” He stepped in front of her with a wink before making his way to the small rows of bleachers set up just outside of the rink. 

“Don’t we need—“

“Skates?” Chat held up a pair as an offering to Marinette. “I’ve got you covered, my lady.”

She grinned and walked over to retrieve the skates. “Quick as ever, Chaton.” 

“I have to charm you somehow, don’t I?”

Marinette sat down to put her skates on, but not before stealing a quick kiss. “You already do.” 

Pink peeked out from beneath his mask, and Marinette resisted the urge to giggle. 

“So how are you going to join me on the ice?” she asked, lacing up her left skate. 

Chat leaned against the bleachers just above her. “You mean I can’t just watch you all night and admire your beauty?”

Marinette sent him a sharp look, though her lips revealed a small smile. “Are you trying to get me to kiss you again?” 

He blushed. “Quick as ever, my lady,” he returned, embarrassed. 

Marinette took his gloved hand and kissed his knuckles. “Join me?” she asked, twining their fingers together and looking up at him. 

Chat turned his face away, revealing his red ears. “How could I ever resist that?” he mumbled, ignorant to Marinette’s grin. 

“I’ll wait for you on the ice,” she said, patting his hand before standing. She wobbled a bit, but with so much practice because of the more recent winter akumas, she quickly found her balance and waddled over to the ice. 

She stepped onto the rink and gave a small push, gliding into a graceful swerve. So different now were her skills on the ice from a year ago; she could probably go into figure skating at this rate. 

Her attention found Chat Noir, who was suddenly garbed in his ice suit. 

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Nice way to use your power-ups.” 

Chat smiled guiltily. “Plagg took the smallest nibble he could.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, but let it go. She grabbed his hands as she passed and pulled him into her rhythm. He fell into it as easily as she had, and then they were skating. 

They worked eerily well in tandem; weaving patterns around each other on the ice as they played a game of “catch me if you can!”

Marinette wasn’t surprised when Chat managed to speed up and sweep her into his arms with the grace of a professional. He looked down at her and winked charmingly. Marinette rewarded his efforts with a small peck, which distracted him enough to let her slip out of his grasp and skate away, cackling. 

“That was unfair!” he cried after her, taking indignant swipes to try and retrieve her once more for revenge.

Marinette turned around to face him as she skated, arms tucked behind her back. “All is fair in love and war, Adrien,” she replied flirtatiously, throwing one of his own signature winks at him. 

Chat visibly swooned. “My heart can’t take this abuse,” he lamented, stopping and gripping the side of the rink. “I’m going to die from cardiac arrest if this continues.” 

Marinette laughed and turned to face forward again, finishing her lap before stopping beside him. He towered over her in height, and she smirked up at him. “How about this: if you can beat me in a race, I’ll give you a kiss.” 

Chat raised an eyebrow. “I’m in suit and you’re not.” 

Marinette returned the eyebrow raise. “And?” 

Chat broke out into a grin. “Alright, you're on. How many laps?” 

“Just one,” Marinette said, tapping him on the nose. “Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

“Ready?” Marinette asked, skating out a foot and preparing to take off. 

“Set?” Chat returned, beaming. 

“Go!”

Chat took off at break-neck speed, intent to win. He was done with the lap in a blink, and stopped only to find Marinette already there, watching him in amusement. 

“Wh—how?” he asked incredulously, mouth agape. 

Marinette skated toward him, a warm smile lighting up her face. “I never moved.” 

Chat frowned. “Oh?” 

Marinette laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I just wanted to make you work for a kiss.” 

Chat snorted a laugh. “Of course.” He bent down to meet her lips, unable to help the smile he was sporting. His arms came around her, tugging her closer.

With a shout, they were suddenly both sprawled out on the ice, their limbs tangled together. 

Their gazes met, and they burst into raucous laughter, clambering over one another to get up and start skating again. 

When Marinette checked her watch an hour later, it was 4:14 AM. 

“Yikes,” she whistled. “I need to get back before my parents realize I’m gone; they usually get up at 4:30.” 

Chat, whose nose was red from the cold, nodded, puffing out a breath of air. “Yeah, it’s getting late enough for someone to try and pop into my room and check on me. It’s a good thing it’s winter break, but I think I have a shoot at 7 AM.” 

Marinette cringed. “I’m sorry I kept you out so late.” 

Chat smiled, taking her unlaced skates and returning them to the booth. “It was my idea, not yours. I knew what the consequences were going to be.” 

He returned to her and laced their hands together. Marinette smiled up at him. “I can show up with breakfast, if you want.” 

“I would love that,” Chat sighed, kissing her head. “Come at 8; set-up takes an entire hour, and I don’t want you to be bored.” 

“I could never be bored with you around,” Marinette stated, jabbing him in the side. “Besides, it’s my scene; I like watching everything come together.” 

“You’re too good to me,” Chat insisted, scooping her into his arms. “Now, let’s get you home.” 

When they touched down to Marinette’s balcony, she was reluctant to relinquish her grip on him. “If you come home with me after the shoot, we can nap together,” she offered, searching his bright eyes. 

Chat’s gaze softened. “That would be amazing.” He kissed her cheek. “I love you.” 

Marinette melted. “You missed,” she whispered, standing on her toes. She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. 

He eagerly returned the exchange, and she sighed into him. 

“I love you, too,” she murmured when they pulled apart, smile shy as she stepped away to let him go. 

Chat kissed her knuckles one last time before finally relinquishing them. “Good night, Mari.”

She gave a little wave. “Good night, Adrien.”

And then he was leaping over the rooftops and disappearing from view.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! I LOVE post-reveal. 
> 
> If you guys have any requests or tropes you think I should do, let me know! I'm interested in seeing what's in high demand. ;0
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
